Árabe
by P. Papillon
Summary: One-shot. Sasuke x Sakura. Jamás hubiera imaginado que tendría ese efecto sobre él. Porque si así hubiera sido, lo hubiese hecho desde los trece años. De the.terrorist.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Esta historia no me pertenece; le pertenece a __. Yo me limito a traducir.  
__**Resumen:**__ One-shot. Sasuke x Sakura. __Jamás hubiera imaginado que tendría ese efecto sobre él. Porque si así hubiera sido, lo hubiese hecho desde los trece años. _

_**Árabe**_

"Mi papi me da un montón de joyas de oro, y, cuando crezca, va a encontrarme un marido rico que también lo haga."

Sakura le sonrió a la pequeña chica, la diversión que sentía reflejada en sus ojos. Apenas tenía ocho años y, aún así, era una de las personas más tiernas que había visto en su vida. Hablaba básicamente sobre cualquier tema, aunque sus temas favoritos eran el oro, los maridos ricos, su papi y algo árabe que Sakura aún no comprendía.

La chica era su misión –bueno, no exactamente, pero en cierta parte sí. El viejo Equipo Siete había sido convocado para protegerla de un grupo de ninjas que querían matarla, aparentemente por errores que había cometido su padre, y era su turno de supervisarla. Kakashi estaba demasiado entretenido con su pequeño libro naranja, Naruto estaba por ahí comiendo ramen, y Sasuke –quien había decidido volver alrededor de dos años atrás, después de haber matado a Orochimaru, su hermano, y todo lo que pasó entre medios- probablemente estaba sentado en algún rincón melancólico.

A los chicos no parecía gustarles mucho la niña, porque, según el Uchiha, era increíblemente molesta para su edad. Tch, para él, _todos _eran molestos.

_Era tan idiota._

Es decir, ¿puedes creer que había osado decir que la kunoichi pelirrosa debía ser la que pasara más tiempo con la niña porque, aparentemente, eran igual de molestas? Y no era en sí lo dicho lo que la molestaba, porque sabía que siempre había significado sólo eso para él, le molestaba el doble significado. _O sea... ¿la estaba comparando con una niña de ocho años?_

Era un imbécil, en serio, e, incluso aunque había cambiado un montón desde su vuelta –aunque todavía era un cubo de hielo-, aún conservaba su arrogante aptitud.

Pero eso había dejado de importarle tiempo atrás, por lo que no había necesidad de pensarlo demasiado.

"Sakura-chan, ¿bailarías conmigo?"

_Ehm..._

Bueno, alguien tenía que entretenerla. Además, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no a ese tono tan inocente?

"Bueno," accedió, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Qu-" intentó preguntarle, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por la niña, quien saltinqueaba por la habitación con entusiasmo. Sakura podía casi asegurar que había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había accedido voluntariamente a pasar tiempo con ella.

"¡Danza árabe!" exclamó, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. "¿Sabes hacerlo?" preguntó.

La pelirrosada frunció el ceño. "Sip." Y sí sabía –como kunoichi, había tenido que aprender un montón de cosas. Una nunca sabía lo que iba a tener que hacer para completar una misión. Pero la chica era bastante joven y, aunque eso no suponía un problema, la confundía el hecho de pensar que podía haber tomado clases seriamente para aprender algo tan complicado. Bueno, talvez no tan complicado, porque la danza árabe no estaba tan mal. Sin embargo, requería paciencia y, bueno... mucha práctica. "¿Y _tú_?"

La niña asintió entusiasmada con la cabeza, sus pequeños rizos marrones saltando ligeramente. "Mami me enseñó," dijo, sonriendo, antes de salir corriendo hacia su armario. Revolvió un par de cosas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, y volvió a su lugar en la cama, donde Sakura estaba sentada, llevando en las manos dos pañuelos. "Aquí tienes," le dijo, alcanzándole uno rojo, mientras se ataba uno púrpura en la cintura; Sakura observó detenidamente el material, antes de pararse para imitar a la niña.

"¡Quítate la camiseta!" exclamó después de un rato de silencio, en el cual se quedó contemplando el cuerpo de Sakura. Sakura frunció el ceño, mirándola mitad sorprendida, mitad confundida, sin entender por qué le estaba pidiendo que hiciera algo como eso. Podía bailar perfectamente con su camiseta puesta, _muchasgracias._ "¡Si lo haces parecerás una verdadera bailarina de danza árabe!" dijo, tomando una pausa, para luego añadir, "y al menos alguna de nosotras dos debería lucir como una."

Oh mierda.

¿De dónde había sacado ese argumento?

¿Y por qué no podía lucir ella como... una verdadera bailarina de danza árabe? Sakura estaba segura de que no quería darle ningún show a los guardias que debían estar vigilando la habitación. "No puedo lucir como una," continuó la niña, "porque no tengo tetas." Sakura respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por un momento, preguntándose a donde había ido a parar la inocencia de esa niña. "¡Por lo que deberías hacerlo!"

Aún no estaba muy convencida de que fuera la mejor opción, pero, luego de cinco minutos escuchando los lloriqueos de la niña, Sakura se quedó sin argumentos. Por lo que accedió finalmente. Después de un momento, se quitó la camiseta, lo que la dejaba únicamente con un par de pantalones ajustados, un sostén rojo y el pañuelo. La niña se dirigió rápidamente a su escritorio para poner algo de música.

Sakura sabía que sólo podía hacerlo bien de una forma.

Dejando que su cuerpo tomara el lugar de su mente.

Por lo que lo hizo.

La niña también era bastante buena bailando, y parecía sinceramente feliz de que Sakura hubiera aceptado bailar con ella –aunque era rica y tenía todo lo que una chica de ocho años podía desear, Sakura estaba segura de que sus padres no le daban mucha atención. Luego de un rato, incluso se dio cuenta de que lo estaba disfrutando, y eso era decir mucho, considerando que la danza árabe nunca había sido de su lista de preferencias.

Y entonces escuchó _su _voz y se quedó congelada. No porque tuviera algo que esconder, ni porque estuviera avergonzada... sino porque la había asustado.

"Kagerou." su voz sonaba ronca y profunda, e hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir más fuerte. "Tu padre desea hablar contigo."

La niña chilló y dio un saltito, obviamente feliz por sus palabras; sonriendo, dijo, "¡Oh, apuesto a que me trajo algo de oro!", y luego salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Lentamente, Sakura se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Sasuke, para nada insegura aunque lo único que cubriera la parte superior de su cuerpo fuera su sostén. Nah, él ya la había visto con menos ropa. Misiones juntos significaban un montón de tiempo juntos, por lo que no podía contar todas las veces que Sasuke, Naruto, e incluso Kakashi la habían visto en ropa interior. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí?" le preguntó, intentando ignorar su mirada fija. Aunque sus ojos no miraron en ningún momento a otro lugar que no fuera su cara –porque, aunque tenía diecinueve años, _no_ era un pervertido-, no pudo evitar sentirse... desnuda, vulnerable, cuando la miraba como en ese momento. Sus ojos negros prácticamente la penetraban, y no tenía idea de lo que él estaba pensando, lo que estaba sintiendo –su apariencia o acciones _aún _no revelaban sus emociones.

"Lo suficiente," fue su única respuesta.

Sakura frunció el ceño, repentinamente molesta por su arrogante personalidad. "¿Qué se supon-" pero nunca pudo terminar su frase, porque, en apenas un instante, Sasuke estaba frente suyo, acorralándola e intimidándola gracias a su altura.

¿Y lo que supo inmediatamente después? Que la estaba besando como si fuera el último día en la tierra.

Estaba sorprendida, por decir algo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en el instante en el que sus labios chocaron, y un jadeo escapó sus labios. Por supuesto, no había esperado que él se aprovechara de eso y que deslizara su lengua dentro de su boca.

Tal y como no había esperado que la besara, en primer lugar.

Tal y como no había esperado que probara que de hecho tenía hormonas.

Tal y como no había esperado responder a su beso con ansias como lo hacía.

... Tal y como no había esperado que él rompiera el beso y le dijera esas palabras.

"¿Te dije que pararas?"

_"Sakura-chan…te vi besando a Sasuke-san."_

_"Hmm…"_

_"¡Bailaste para él!"_

_"…sep."_

_"Así que…van a casarse, ¿cierto? __"_

_"¡¿Qué?"_

_"Sip. Una mujer sólo puede bailar para su marido. Pero estamos en tiempos más modernos, por lo que supongo que puedes bailar para él, si al menos planea casarse contigo en algún momento."_

_"Eh…"_

_"¿Él es rico?"_

_"…Supongo."_

_"¡Entonces genial! __Tienes buen gusto… estoy segura de que va a regalarte mucho oro. ¡Y vas a ser feliz por siempre!"_


End file.
